Deema/Trivia
*Deema started the "Supplies!" running gag on the show, which was again used by Goby in The Legend of Pinkfoot and in Only the Sphinx Nose! by Mr. Grouper and a camel. **The gag again appears in The Kingdom of Clean! in its pop song, Healthy Habits. *In Super Shrimptennial Celebration, Deema sings the pop song instead of the dance song (the dance song is sung by Molly instead.) **This is the first pop song she has performed in the series. *Deema has a distinctive Louis Armstrong voice that is sometimes heard whenever she is singing or talking. *According to Bubble Guppies Collector Cards, Deema's favorite lunch is mac'n'cheese and fizzy water. * In The Crayon Prix!,she stated that her favorite color is red. *Deema seems to be one of the more social guppies and hardly ever frowns. *In Ducks in a Row!, she called Gil "drummer-boy". She seems to like giving "pet names" usually during shop segments, as she called Molly and Oona "Kitten", "Dear" or "Sweetie". **In We Totally Rock!, she called Nonny "Nonners". ** Oddly enough, she has never called Goby by a "pet name". *Deema occasionally waves to the viewers during a montage as a way of breaking the fourth wall. She has waved to the viewers in Can You Dig It? during the excavation, and in X Marks the Spot! when the gang crossed Buccaneer Bridge. *Deema is the only Guppy to normally wear jewelry. *In Happy Clam Day! ''towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Deema is the first Guppy to have a daydream sequence. This occurs in the end of ''Tooth on the Looth! ''when she imagines her visit from the Tooth Fairy. **Deema is the first and only Guppy to loose a tooth, which was in ''Tooth on the Looth!. **In Season Two, Deema has had all of the shop segments until Tooth on the Looth! where Goby does the shop segment. *In Humunga-Truck!, it is revealed that her favorite type of truck is an ice cream truck. *A running gag has occurred where she points out that someone has something with them. In Ducks in a Row!, she pointed out that Nonny had his whistle. In Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure, she pointed out that Goby had his magic beans. In The Cowgirl Parade, she pointed out that Molly had her lasso. *She played the adventure segment's antagonist in The Spring Chicken Is Coming. *She also played the antagonist in The Kingdom of Clean! *The top of Deema's hair sort of resembles the preschool that she attends. **Her hair also resembles the hair of another Nickelodeon character, Didi Pickles from Rugrats. **Sometimes, in pictures, Deema's hair is flipped around in the other direction, If you turn your head and look at the picture below so that Deema is right side up, you'll notice that her hair is different. *Since Season 2, whenever a shop segment takes place, Deema sets the shop up by saying "Well, you've certainly come to the right place!" **She even said it for Goby's dental office in Tooth on the Looth! *In Check It Out!, she might consider writing a book about her life: an autobiography. *In Season 2, Deema doesn't sing a lot of dance songs. *In the dance song "Orbit" her earrings were missing, this may have been either an animation error or she may have taken them off. *Deema's Season 3 voice actress, Grace Kaufman, is the daughter of David Kaufman; the voice of Danny Phantom. *For some reason, Deema's name is "Dina" in the European French Dub. **Her name is pronounced "Dema" in Latin American Spanish Dub. *In "Happy Clam Day!" towards the end of the episode, Deema says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous quotes. *Oddly, Deema has a habit of being upside down. *A funny gag that some people might not notice is how Deema is able to get her big hair into small hats, like when she is wearing the pirate bandana in X Marks the Spot! *She is one of only two guppies who know Spanish, the other being Goby. During the adventure segment in Firefighter Gil to the Rescue, she says the phrase "muy caliente" which translates to "very hot". *She narrates the adventure segment in Bubble Kitty!. * In Fruit Camp!, Deema tried broccoli for the first time. * In the episode "Bubble Baby! " Deema said she used to have a pet turtle. * Deema's earings were originally going to be blue. * In The Cowgirl Parade!, Deema made an expression that shows that she might have feelings for Goby. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Females